


Astronomy, Caffeine, and Questionable Decisions

by MapacheLuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Severe Abuse of Caffeine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapacheLuna/pseuds/MapacheLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy sitting next to Tooru in his -unreasonably- early morning class is almost offensively attractive. The energy drink he's pouring into his coffee, slightly less so.</p>
<p>(That doesn't stop Tooru from saying "yes," though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomy, Caffeine, and Questionable Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this has been chilling in my WIPs for a while now, entirely based off [this ask](http://mapacheluna.tumblr.com/post/137125203002/that-early-class-au-with-oikuro-kuroo-sits-next) . I've actually already written past this part, so I'm hoping against hope that posting at least this part up will kick my butt into gear into finishing it. 
> 
> (Pray for me and this killer writer's block.)

Tooru stifled a yawn into the back of his wrist, blinking blearily as he glanced around the room. He could see his fellow students all in various states of wakefulness, from the one really perky girl sitting in the front with carefully applied makeup and heels (Tooru had decided that she was a hallucination conjured up by his mind to taunt him), to the guy sitting two rows behind him that had stumbled in, eyes still closed, dropped his bag with a hollow  _ thump _ , and had immediately fallen asleep on the tiny excuse for a desk (Tooru had decided that  _ he _ was a reminder that while he was feeling pretty bad, it could be worse).

Tooru wanted to say that didn’t know what had possessed him to sign up for a half semester class just when midterms were around the corner, except that he did. He had been itching to take a class with this very professor since he’d started university, and he had been devastated to hear that he had been on sabbatical once he’d arrived. He was supposed to be one of the foremost lecturers for the Astronomy AND the History departments at the university, and Tooru couldn’t help but feel the loss of opportunity acutely. He had apparently returned earlier than expected though, because Tooru had gotten an email two weeks ago about an opening for a half-semester Ancient Japanese Astronomy and Mythology class taught by none other than Hoshizora Akatsuki himself, and he couldn’t hit “add” fast enough.

Now though, he was starting to rethink his impulsiveness -somehow, he was sure Iwa-chan was feeling smug right about now- because a seven am class on a Monday was the opposite of his idea of a good time. To make matters worse, that weekend had been some “big deal” for the baseball team -they had beat their “eternal rivals,” or something along those lines- so there had been non-stop parties going on around campus since Friday night. 

Tooru had meant to be good, but some of the girls in his psych class had caught him in the dining hall the day before and had insisted that he join them, and before he knew it, he had been fist bumping to some really trashy Euro-techno-pop in a frat house at one am the Sunday night (or was it Monday morning?) before his first day. And now here he was, running on less than five hours of sleep, trying to will his triple espresso light roast (“It has more caffeine,” the barista had informed him solemnly when he tried to protest. “Trust me.”) to kick in quicker, so he wouldn’t end up like the guy behind him, who had started to snore.

A sudden rustling next to him startled him out of his contemplation of hallucination-girl’s ponytail (didn’t her head hurt, it was so  _ tight _ …), and he found himself shooting a glance to the side, only to immediately do a double-take. This person was easily the most attractive guy he’d seen on campus yet, and that was saying something; he had spent the last night surrounded by very built, very sweaty, and very half-naked members of the baseball team after all. He was tall -maybe just slightly taller than him?,- and he had an alarming crop of messy black hair that lent him a bit of a dangerous air, and a pair of the most deliciously broad shoulders that Tooru had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on (he silently apologized to Iwa-chan and Sawamura-kun, but this guy took the cake). His face was all sharp angles, high cheekbones, and narrow amber eyes, and Tooru needed to get a grip because they were staring right at him.

He jumped, pouting a bit when the guy chuckled tiredly before nodding at the cup still clenched in his hands. “That helping at all?”

Tooru glanced down at his coffee, frowning a little at the question (he had a nice, deep voice too). “A little, I guess.” He took note of the identical paper cup sitting in front of the other boy as he hummed a thoughtful note, bending over to rummage for something in his bag. 

“I know you.”

Tooru blinked and narrowed his eyes at his back (and what a nice, broad back it was). “Oh? I don’t think so; I would have  _ never  _ have forgotten that hair.” 

The other boy snorted. “I never said we've met, I just said I know you,” He finally straightened up, leaning an elbow on the desk so he could face Tooru fully (Tooru sent up a quick prayer of thanks). “You were at Yamamoto’s party last night, right?”

Tooru thought the name sounded vaguely familiar, like maybe he’d heard it being shouted around more than any other last night. “The frat house near the pharmacy?”

The other boy snapped his fingers. “That’s the one. You were leaving when I got there.”

Tooru felt his lips twitch down in confusion. “I left past one am...”

“I know,” The black-haired boy grinned at his incredulous expression, reaching over and popping the lid off his coffee with a quick flick of his thumb. “Shame you left, I would have liked to talk to you.”

Tooru felt a flush creep across his cheeks and immediately scolded himself. He was hardly a stranger to being flirted with, what was wrong with him? 

He decided to blame hallucination-girl, for making him uncomfortably aware of the dark circles underneath his eyes and the old and baggy alien sweater hanging from his shoulders, having thrown on the first thing he could get his hands on when he rolled out of bed that morning. He looked like a mess...but if this guy was still trying to hit on him, he couldn’t look  _ too _ bad, right?

“My, that’s very forward of you, Sleepy-kun,” Tooru said, taking a sip of his coffee to hide the pink of his cheeks. “Especially since you haven’t even given me a name.”

“It’s Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou,” The boy -Kuroo- offered immediately, stretching a hand out for him to take. “And what might yours be, Pretty Boy?”

“Oikawa Tooru,” Tooru murmured, reaching out to take the proffered hand, batting his eyelashes, just a little. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Prettiest I’ve ever seen,” Kuroo nodded resolutely, “And I’ve seen a lot of pretty faces.”

“I guess I should feel honored, then.”

“I doubt it,” Kuroo set a tall aluminum can onto the table with a quirk of his lips. “I can’t be the first person to say it.”

Tooru just waved a hand dismissively, eyes narrowing on the green vertical slashes on the side of the can. “Is that a can of-,”

“Monster energy drink? Yes it is,” Kuroo replied casually, popping it open with a near silent  _ hiss _ of releasing pressure. “I didn’t go to sleep, actually. I just stopped by my room to shower and change my clothes.”

“But you already have coffee-,” Tooru cut himself off with a gasp as he watched Kuroo calmly pour the opaque green liquid into his open cup, the color inside taking on a hue that he was sure wouldn’t be unwelcome in nuclear waste. 

Kuroo emptied the can, shaking it dutifully to make sure every last drop splashed into the cup, before setting it aside with an air of finality. “I’m going to die.” He raised the cup up to Tooru in a mock salute. “I’m glad I got to meet an angel before I did, though.” And then Tooru could only watch in horror as he tipped his head back and chugged the whole thing, not an ounce of hesitation in his actions.

“Kuroo-kun!”

The other boy finally lowered the cup, quirking an eyebrow at Tooru as he swiped the back of his hand over his mouth. “‘Kuroo-kun,’ huh?” He hummed thoughtfully, spinning his empty cup between his hands. “A little forward, don’t you think? I think I like it though.”

Tooru’s thoughts were racing and he could only blink at the, the,  _ audacity _ of this...really hot, but really bold stranger, who was staring at him with an amused smirk on his face, eyes bright and already a lot more alert than they had been earlier, and he was just opening his mouth to respond when the sound of the door opening caught both of their attentions.

“Looks like class is about to begin, huh?” Kuroo murmured, slapping a notebook onto his desk, sparing Tooru one last lingering look. “Hey, would you want to get some coffee with me after class?”

Tooru couldn’t help the huff of incredulous laughter that escaped him, distantly aware of hallucination-girl’s head snapping around to stare at him. “I think coffee’s the last thing you need right now,  _ Kuroo-kun _ .” He turned to face forward, Kuroo’s eyes practically scalding a path from his cheek to his neck. (He wondered if he could see the goosebumps erupting across his skin…?) “If you’re still alive after class, then we’ll talk.” 

He generously pretended he didn’t hear the sibilant  _ “yes” _ that the boy next to him hissed under his breathe just as Hoshizora-sensei began to speak, although the heat creeping up his neck may have betrayed him in the end.


End file.
